Change
by Jhill88
Summary: What if Felicity accidentally saw Oliver and Sara after checking the cameras in the lair (come on we all know she would be smart to have several there). This one-shot follows the thoughts in her head. Spoiler alert for those who haven't watched Heir to the Demon.


**Authors Notes: This is my first Arrow one-shot that was just calling my name after thinking about what happened on the newest episode and then "Change" by Taylor Swift came through my earphones... and I know it's not exactly what Taylor's referring to but for some reason the song, especially the first verse, made me think about how Felicity would feel after accidentally seeing Oliver and Sara *spoiler alert*. Enjoy any spelling mistakes are my own and I don't own none of the characters if I did Laurel and her whining would have less screen time lol. Btw totally an Olicity Shipper. **

She should have known. The minute Sara for made her way to the lair and the way Oliver looked at her Felicity should't be surprised he slept with her again. Yes again.

Except she is. A part of Felicity hoped that he changed, a part of her hoped for just once he stop thinking with his needs and focus on the mission. Look at me, for once without your friendship boundaries or whatever that crap about your life being dangerous was. Just look Oliver. Okay so that's kind of selfish she wants him to be happy and at least he's not with Isabel because eeww but seriously why must this man run in a circle?

Ok sex isn't running and she's getting off topic stupid camera, stupid wine oh gosh does this mean they have another sorta secret? Something along the lines of what happens in the lair stays in the lair because it kind of does anyways right Felicity? Damn it now she's referring to herself in third person in her brain... greeeat. Now two women he had sex with recently are in her life what awesome luck does she have.

It's not like she doesn't have enough women in his life questioning her never ending presents in his life now his mom hates her with a capital H this night just needed to end with her watching...briefly... them go at it in her other work space. Hmm I wonder would he find it weird if I bleached everything? Or you know just threw everything out. Maybe I could replace it before he even notices... nope not enough time.

Yet again another gorgeous girl gets him and all she's left with is tissue, sad music and some great really expensive wine. Oh goggle Felicity what are you gonna do if this isn't just sex? Should I say I'm totally happy and see if lying through my teeth will finally work? Maybe it could totally pass I mean most people don't notice lots of stuff after sex. Especially great sex.

She has no doubts that the sex must at least be good since he keeps going back to her. It's like Laurel minus the drinking and drugs must be why he wants her. I'm pretty though, I can't exactly fight well and I'm getting better at the slight of blood, but seriously I risked my whole future over a guy who keeps skipping over me. Maybe I should head back to Barry in Coast City let Oliver and his little girlfriend have the lair and try to find some happiness in cute, innocent Barry.

Not gonna happen Smoak! Toughen up woman! You will not leave this city and you most definite will not leave the lair that you spent months repairing with very little help and a nosy Thea Queen. No you stay, you help. If Oliver doesn't choose you tough luck but he will not die because you're upset over some girl. There's gonna be girls Felicity and the faster you get use to it the better!

Damn her loud voice even works in her head. Tears need to dry, wine needs to go back in the fridge, tissues in the trash, a couple advil and some water down the hatch and it's time for bed. After all she has a job to go to in the morning. Soon it'll be time to put on her best nonchalant face in order to swim the murky waters of Queen Consolidated, the she witch Isabel Rochev, an very angry Moira Queen, an extremely perceptive Dig and a... whatever he is at the moment Oliver. She refuses to let it show anymore, he knows how she feels and at the end of the day she can push her wants aside for the mission.

She thinks. Ok so maybe she's not so sure. Yet she knows she has paperwork to read through, more digging to do, Roy's probably gonna be back to the lair soon and she needs to sleep before she start questioning her loud voice. Tomorrow is gonna be great if it's the last thing she does. Drama be damned. Other women may have had his body, but Oliver Queen will always be a hero in her eyes flaws and all. Nothing will change that.


End file.
